


Silence

by Jeni (BellaGattino)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/Jeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an challenge at a site... hell if I remember where.<br/>The challenge was to write sex between the two characters of your choice without them speaking to each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

_Surely to god she's kidding._ I reread the email. "I dare you, no I double dog dare you *grins evily* to have sex with Aj without saying a word. You know what you always told me 'I never turn down a dare'. The catch is you can't tell him to be quiet, and you can't say a word to him. Have fun!" My best friend Mel had decided she wanted to be a little brat and dare me. I could just see her laughing. _And while we are on tour!_ I groaned inwardly. Everyone in most major cities knew Aj couldn't be quiet during sex... and hell I didn't want him to be. But I was going to win this bet, hell 100 bucks was on the line. That could buy a nice pair of shoes... I grinned as I leaned back in my chair and started planning my dare. 

I grinned as I looked out of the hotel window and saw the boy's bus pull into the parking lot. I was on the 12 th floor and I could still hear the girls outside. I shook my head, I used to be one of the loudest ones out there so I really had no room to talk. 

I looked in the mirror on last time as I waited on Aj to come into our suite. I sat down on the stool in front of the bar that faced the door. I pulled the whole Julia Roberts in "Pretty Woman" routine. Except I didn't have on a tie... just a garter belt and thigh highs and high heels. I propped my feet on the stool in front of me and waited.... and waited and waited. 

_DAMMIT! Where is he?!_ I thought to myself as I sat there. 

Finally after what seemed to be an hour, I heard the key slide into the lock, and I heard the door open. I could hear him quietly closing the door, he thought I was asleep. I smiled seductively at him as he entered the main room. At first he didn't see me, but as he looked up he stopped mid-step and his room key clattered to the floor quietly. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as he stood and stared. 

I slowly climbed from my perch and slowly walked toward him. His eyes fell to the floor and slowly made their way up my body as I neared him. He inhaled as if to say something then exhaled loudly. I could see his erection clearly through the thin slacks he wore. 

As he went to speak I placed my finger upon his lips and shook my head. He smiled down at me liking the new game I had come up with. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers play in the curls at the base of his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him roughly. He pressed his lips to mine forcefully, taking my breath away as his tongue entered my mouth dominating the kiss. I knew he was aroused but his kiss took it to a whole other level. He pulled from me slowly, almost as if he didn't want to loose the contact. I watched as he fished the items from his pockets; cigarettes, lighter, sunglasses, and keys and laid them on the bar. 

I bit back a gasp as lifted me into his arms. As he carried me to the bed, I kissed and nibbled on his ear. No words were spoken but when I kissed the tattoo on the side of his neck, I heard his breath catch in his chest. I grinned and sucked the skin softly. 

As he neared the side of the bed he gently placed me on my feet where I could face him. I sat down on the side of the bed, pulling him to me so he stood between my knees. I stared up at him as I unbuckled his belt. I gasped as he reached down to tweak on of my hardened nipples. I pulled his belt from his pants roughly jerking his body as I did so. He grinned down at me and tweaked my other nipple. I unbuttoned his pants and let them slide down his legs following them with my nails. When I reached his knees I came up the back of his legs to the ticklish spot on the back of his thighs. He slapped my hands away and stared down at me. I tilted my head to the side and smiled up at him sweetly. He wasn't amused. I ran my fingers gently around his sides, slipping my fingers into the waist band of his boxers as I neared the front. I pushed the material down his legs stopping to lick his hardened member once. He kicked his pants and boxers away from his feet as he stripped his shirt off over his head. 

Once he was naked I wrapped my hand around his length slowly running my hands up and down it, I wrapped my lips around it wetting it with my tongue. His head lulled back and he placed his hands on my shoulders as I spread the wetness down onto his cock. His fingers jerked as I took his whole length into my mouth at once sucking him deeply. I continued my ministrations until I felt his member twitch, at that time he pulled himself from my mouth and bent down to kiss me.

When he pulled from me, I leaned back on the bed propping myself up on my elbows. I smirked as he licked his lips and wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly rubbing it up and down. I lifted my leg propping it up on the side of the bed and gently moved my fingers down my body until I reached my folds. I started to gently rub my clit all the while watching him as he stroked his cock. I was surprised at how turned on I was and found myself almost at my peak. Aj looked up at my face and dropped to his knees. He pushed my hands out of the way and slipped two fingers deep inside of me bending them just right and hitting my g-spot. He sucked my clit in to his mouth as he rubbed his finger tips over my g-spot sending me in to convulsive orgasm. I held my breath to keep from screaming his name at the top of my lungs as he started slipping his fingers in and out of me. My hips moved to their own rhythm, which Aj followed making me come again. I grasped the sheets so tightly I was sure I would rip them as he continued to torture me with his fingers to the most glorious orgasm again. 

When I couldn't stand it anymore, my body was literally overwhelmed by the sensations he was causing me to feel I pushed his hands away from me only to have to do it again. When I sat up and looked down at him, he grinned noting my flushed face and chest. He stood and I slid up further onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed standing on his knees looking down at me his cock in hand again. I watched as he spread the pre-cum over his cock and licked my lips. I couldn't stand it anymore and I sat up and took him deeply back into my mouth. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and guided my mouth as I loved him with my tongue. 

I gasped as he pushed me away from him, and looked down at me. His typical brown eyes were now almost solid black and I grinned. I laid back slowly as he crawled toward me. I was done with foreplay, I needed him but he had other ideas. Once he was fully on top of me he lowered his body to mine, his cock nestled against me. I bit back a groan as he rotated his hips, his cock rubbing my clit. He grinned down at me as he worked me toward another orgasm. He kissed down my neck, kissing slowly on my spot directly below my ear. My body shook as another orgasm washed over me. 

He pulled away from me, slowly slid his cock into my pussy slowly. He lifted his upper body, his cock deeply rooted in me and pulled my legs over his shoulders. He ran his hands slowly up and down my legs as he slowly pushed into me, and pulled out waiting until we couldn't stand it any longer and he would push back in. He was driving me crazy and he knew it. I couldn't stand it any longer and jerked my hips up toward him as he pushed him. I bit back a groan as the pleasure washed over me. He grinned down at me almost as if to say, 'Oh you want it rough huh?' I jerked my hips again toward him and he let my leg drop to his side. He smirked as he pulled from me and slid off the side of the bed. He pulled me toward him, flipping me onto my stomach as he went. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and pushed my hips down until I was almost laying flat on the bed. I felt him as he neared me again. He grasped my hips and before I could breathe he was as deep as he could be in me. He rammed into me so hard, I instantly felt another orgasm coming on. He rocked into me, his fingernails digging into my hips. The wet sounds of our body coming together and his balls hitting me, was enough to drive me head first into another orgasm. He slowed only for a second as I came down off my high. I felt him release my hips and I nearly ripped the sheets as he ran his nails gently down the small of my back as he continued to pound into me. He bent over and laid his chest on my back, with one hand he grabbed my shoulder pulling me back into him forcefully, and the other found its way to my clit. I tried to bite back a groan as he roughly played with my clit, my body aching for another release. He stood back up, ground his hips into mine, and pulled out and rammed back into me forcefully but not as fast. I felt his body tense behind me and I knew he was close. I clamped my muscles down on him, and I felt his body jerk as he pounded into me again. I tightened my body around him again, milking his cock, and I felt his fingers dig into my flesh. He tried to bite back a groan as he came, but as I tightened around him again he growled as he pounded into my body. He fell to the bed beside me gasping for air, I lost all control of my body and I collapsed onto the bed. 

"Fucking A." Aj said as he rolled over on his back, one hand behind his head, one on his chest. 

I smiled at him contentedly, as he rolled over on his side and looked at me. He propped on one elbow, "What in the hell brought that on?" he laid his hand on my back, and I felt my muscles tense and then relax. 

"What do you mean?" I asked breathlessly. 

"You, no talking, and," He lifted his hand and smacked me on my bare bottom, "this." 

"Oh nothing I thought we'd change it up a little." 

"Yeah right, how much was the bet for?" He said grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"You knew?" I said propping on my elbows. 

"I overheard Melissa and Nick talking about it." I couldn't help but laugh, "Do you actually think I would have sex with you, and not get some kind of noise out of you? Make me think I wasn't doing something right." I started laughing again. 

"Oh yeah, if you can't tell when you do something right with me, you need help." I said as I laid back down on the bed looking at him. 

"I know, and that's why I love ya." He said as he kissed me again.


End file.
